


22. public sex

by fall_into_life



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Trans Character, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Yang's appreciating the view. Emerald has other ideas.





	22. public sex

One of the really cool things about the junior-year Beacon dorms is that they come with balconies.

Sometimes Yang doesn’t have time to go all the way outside for a walk, but she still wants to step out and clear her head a little. If she’s just out on the balcony she can wear pajama pants or whatever, and stare out onto the campus while she takes a break from her coursework. They’re getting close to the end of the semester, and all the professors are piling on the homework. She knows this is all stuff she needs to know, but it doesn’t mean she has to like it.

The door opens behind her. Yang doesn’t have to turn around to know it’s Emerald; she knows her stride pretty well by now.

Emerald steps up next to her and leans against Yang’s back, yawning. They’d gone at it a couple times earlier, and Yang’s pretty sure Emerald got up to something before that, because she’d passed out after a couple orgasms. Normally they just go until one of them has something else to do, since they’ve both got Hunter stamina, but one of the other people Emerald’s been fucking lately wears her out. Yang’ll ask one day. Not who it is, but what they’re up to. It’s hard to exhaust a Hunter with sex.

“Awake, sleepyhead?” Yang teases, reaching behind herself to run her fingers through Emerald’s hair.

The other girl makes an untranslatable noise. Then, “How long was I out?”

“Not too long. An hour, maybe.” The sun’s starting to set, shadows reaching out over the Beacon campus. Yang would’ve woken her up when it started getting actually dark.

Warm hands come in under the back of her shirt, rubbing against Yang’s back. She hums, leaning back into Emerald’s touch. Her downstairs gets interested in the whole thing, but it doesn’t take much for Yang’s libido to go from zero to two hundred. She’s young and fit and horny, that’s just how it goes. Yang ignores it, leaning back against her girlfriend.

Emerald’s hands travel, first down to Yang’s ass, then over her thighs. She’s getting intent, and Yang chuckles. “You wanna move it back to my room?”

“Not really,” Emerald says, not even pretending to be innocent. Strong fingers slip around front to start stroking Yang through her pajama pants, and a high-pitched noise slips out before she can help it.

“Anybody could see…!” Yang grips the railing, breath starting to quicken.

Emerald chuckles, low and dirty. “Nope. There’s a solid wall between what I’m doing and anybody out there looking.”

Emerald isn’t wrong-- the balcony has a waist-high wall that means nobody can see Emerald jerking her off. But anyone who’s really looking is gonna see the flush on Yang’s face starting to creep down her neck, and the way Emerald’s hand is gonna move if she actually wants to get Yang off.

“Emerald,” Yang whines, trying to stop herself from moving into Emerald’s steady touch. She’s half-hard now, her hips wanting to keep rhythm with Emerald’s hand.

“Tell me to stop,” Emerald purrs, pushed right up against Yang’s back. She runs her thumb down along Yang’s length, playing with the little wet spot that’s slowly forming. “Say you don’t want me to jerk you off.”

Down below them, a freshman team spills out into the dusk, laughing and shoving one another. It’s an all-girl team, tall and rangy and without a single scuff on their weapons. Down the path, Glynda Goodwitch scolds one of the sophomore boys about something, the tone of her voice carrying if not the words. She sounds very disappointed. That does the opposite of help Yang.

Fuck, Emerald feels so good, and she’s right that nobody can actually see them. With any other dorm Yang would be worried about her roommates, but that’s not a problem for her team. The more Emerald rubs up against her, the more Yang’s objections slip away. She groans, and grabs Emerald’s hand.

Her girlfriend stops immediately. Yang huffs out a laugh, and slides both their hands inside her pajama pants. Emerald’s fingers wrap around her hardon, and immediately set a fast pace. Yang bites the inside of her cheek, and tries not to make too obvious of a sex face.

Emerald knows exactly how to touch her, how to get her to the edge as quickly as possible. The problem is, even with Emerald using her precum:

“Fuck, it’s too dry,” Yang squirms, hips jerking away.

“Turn around.” 

Emerald isn’t much for giving orders, but that’s exactly what it is, and Yang turns around before she thinks better of it. Before she can open her mouth to ask, Emerald sinks to her knees, taking Yang’s hardon all the way into her mouth in one fluid motion.

Yang cries out, gripping the railing and letting her head drop backward. Some part of her says that she should be a little more subtle since she’s still in public. Then Emerald works her throat around Yang’s head, and any thoughts about being sneaky are totally gone.

It doesn’t take long for Yang to come, not when Emerald’s in a mood to make things quick, and she hisses Emerald’s name out through her teeth. She shakes a little through it, and is pretty sure her fingers dig into the concrete wall.

Emerald stands up, wiping her mouth with a smug smile. Yang manages to get her pajama pants back up around her waist. Then she makes the mistake of glancing over Emerald’s shoulder towards the dorm common room, just in case.

Weiss is sitting on the couch giving her judgey eyes. Yang groans.

“You knew she was there, didn’t you?” Yang asks, scrubbing her hands over her face.

Emerald shrugs instead of answering. “You’re the one who said not to worry about them walking in on us.”

Yang hooks fingers into Emerald’s collar, pulling her in for a kiss. The other girl tastes like Yang’s come, but Yang accepted a long time ago that she likes it that way.

“Next time,” Yang says when they break, pushing away from the railing with shaking hands, “warn me if one of my roommates is watching.”

Emerald laughs. “It’s not my fault Schnee is a pervert. Talk to her about it.”

Yang meets Weiss’ eyes, giving her the judgemental eyes right back. “I will.”

After, Yang can’t hear Goodwitch be even mildly disappointed in someone without getting half-hard, but it’s worth it.


End file.
